1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic machine, a connected machine identifying method and a control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic machines such as a portable music player may be configured to accept the connection of an external machine such as a headphone, a speaker and a remote controller (these different machines may be called “accessory” hereinafter). Connecting a different machine, that is, an accessory such as an earphone for enjoying music, a personal computer for transferring data and an AC adapter that drives an electronic machine and/or charges a battery thereof to an electronic machine can improve the convenience in operations of the electronic machine, drive the electronic machine and/or charge the battery built in the electronic machine.
When a different machine is connected to such an electronic machine, the electronic machine may require identifying the connected machine and performing proper processing within the electronic machine based on the identification result. A technology that controls the state of an electronic machine, which accepts the connection of a different machine, within the electronic machine when a different machine is connected thereto is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2002-7302 (Patent Document 1).